Only A Life of Memories
by Hopeless Flower
Summary: Edward Left Bella. Victoria Turned Bella into A Vamp...because of revenge. Read to find out more.
1. True Love Gone

**Bella's POV**

It's been twenty years since my true love left me, because he didn't want to me to get hurt. Did he even know he has a child? I thought. I don't know how it happened but I was blessed with a little girl, and she was Edward's daughter. I thought vampires were supposed to be frozen in time? This crowded my thoughts from time to time. I just forgot about it, and took care of my half vampire daughter.

Oh I forget to mention that I am a vampire also, after Edward left, Victoria came looking for revenge. But instead of just killing me she decided to turn me in to a vampire. After my transformation was completed, I murdered her. I have never drank from a human, because I can't. I will get sick, for some odd reason. But I am fully vampire, and even though I was turned when I was pregnant, it didn't affect my child.

Oh, by the way her name is Giselle Aurora Swan, but she likes to be called Ella, Elle, or Rora. She is absolutely perfect, she has the porcelain like skin like a vampire, she has green eyes like her father, and she has my brown hair. She is my pride and joy; she also has a power. She can create the elements, and she can read minds; which means that I can create the elements also. But I also can eat human food, and I can see the future; for some reason I received numerous powers when I was turned.

So now I go on with my life, not even thinking of Edward because I can't. I knew Ella would want to know about her father. So for the last week I have been avoiding the question. I told her I would tell her when I am ready. She doesn't understand I still cry every night (without tears of course), and it still hurts me to think of him and how he left that day. My best friend was Jacob until Victoria turned me, and now he won't even look at me. All I have is Ella and the memories that haunt me.


	2. Who is My Father?

"Mom! Where is my favorite green shirt," Ella screamed down the stairs from her room.

"It's in your drawer," I replied, knowing it was there. After a few minutes, Ella came down the stairs wearing her shirt.

"Mom, when can we visit grandpa?" She asked knowing it was a subject I don't like to talk about.

"Giselle, you can visit him any time." I replied, but I knew that wasn't the answer she was looking for.

"Mom, when I said we I meant both of us. He wants to see you. And we live so close, why not take a weekend, go up to forks and spend it with him. He misses you." She argued.

"I decided to live in Port Angeles for you; and for you only because you wanted to be close to your grandfather. I am not going to Forks. Take your car and drive down to see him, but leave me out of it." I yelled.

"But mom, why do you hate forks so much?" She asked, even though she knew.

"You know why, I'm sorry but I can't go back there and relive everything." I said finally and walk out the door. I decided to go for a walk because it was such a nice day (I can come out in the sun and not sparkle), and because I needed to breathe. I started to think about Charlie and how excited that we moved closer; but I also remember the day I told him about me being pregnant.

Flash Back

"Dad, I have to tell you something," I said as I walked in.

"Bella, where have you've been? I was worried. Have you been crying?" He asked, not hearing what I said.

"I was in the woods, I'm sorry I worried you. And yes, I've been crying. Edward left me; I have something to tell you." I answer holding back tears. He stood there staring at me waiting for what I had to tell him. "Dad, I'm pregnant." I finally said.

"What! Pregnant! With him, how could you!" He yelled and walked out of the room. An hour later, I went looking for him. I found him in his room, crying.

"Dad, why are you crying?" I asked.

"Because I let him come into your life, and now he has hurt you." He replied.

"Dad, Edward didn't rape me. It was my choice to give myself to him. I'm sorry I let you down. I just found out today. Edward wouldn't listen to me, so I tried to follow him and make him listen but he was too quick for me. And you know I am clumsy, so I tripped a couple of times." I told him upfront. He looked at me with anger.

"You are not going to keep that baby. I forbid it!" He yelled at me.

"I am keeping it, and now you decide to be a father. Don't worry I am leaving, because I don't want to be here anyways. I can't believe you would think I would get rid of MY baby." I screamed at him.

End of Flashback

That night I left Charlie's and I never went back. When Ella grew, she demanded to see him, so I moved to Port Angeles. I always loved the city, so it wasn't so much of a change. But I never go near the places where Edward and I were, when we were in love. After a couple of hours walking, I ran back to the house; and saw that Ella was there waiting for me.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I want to ask you something. Who was my father?" She asked. I was shocked, for sixteen years she never asked me that. She asked about her powers, and about vampires, and if she will become one; but she never asked about Edward.


	3. But who saved you?

"Why do you want to know now? Why not when you were younger?" I asked as a sat down on our lumpy coach.

"Because I knew how much it hurt you, and how you still cried at night. Sometimes I hear you call out a name. Edward, is that his name?" She answered with a short sigh.

"Yes that's his name." I mumbled. "I guess I should start from the beginning. About seventeen years ago, my mother decided to move to Florida with Phil, so because I didn't want to move around I decided to move in with my father. He bought me this amazing, old, red truck, so I thought it wasn't going to be so bad. Until I went to school the next day; at lunch I sat down with people I met throughout the day, then I saw them. They were incredible, they were beautiful, but the most beautiful and handsome of them all was your father. I couldn't help staring at him; after lunch I went to biology and was stuck sitting next to him. He seemed repulsed by me, but now I know the reason. My blood sung to him, and he wanted to drain my dry. So after he ate, he decided he couldn't stay away from me, but every day he warned me to stay away from him which was impossible. During that whole year we fell in love, Edward saved my life; he saved me from danger and from myself. But on my birthday there was an accident, his brother; Jasper was the youngest vampire among them so I had to be careful around him. But of course I cut my finger, and he attacked me. After that, Edward took me into the woods and told me he was leaving and that he didn't love me; I was going to tell him I was pregnant, but I didn't have the chance. He started to run, I tried to follow him but of course he was too fast for me at that time. So I fell on the ground, and stayed there crying until I was found by Sam, he's a werewolf. And that's were this story ends, I haven't seen Edward since then, and I don't want to see him. I don't want him to know you, and that is why I can't go to forks, just in case he's there." I finished my story with tears running down my face, which was weird because vampires can't cry.

"Then when did you become a vamp?" Ella asked wondering.

"Well, after a month, this vampire with fierce red hair, named Victoria came looking for revenge because her mate tried to kill me, so Edward killed him. She came to my house, walked right in and looked at me. She said "it's your turn to die, then your lover's turn. I told her that Edward wasn't here, but she wouldn't listen. All I was worried about was you. So, I fought her as she ran towards me with murder in her eyes. I put my hand up to protect my face and she bit me. It was the same hand that her lover bit me on, so that's why I have to crescents on it. All I remember from that point was someone pulling her off of me and hearing her screams. Three days later I woke up in a hotel room, but I didn't crave blood like I should, so I went to the doctor's to check if you were alive. He confirmed you were, and nothing matter anymore. I learned how to control my gifts; the one you got was the hardest one to control for me. But your other gift came from your father, he was always mad that he couldn't read my mind." I finished laughing at that thought. I wonder if he could now. I thought.

"But who saved you?" Ella asked me with a shudder.

"I have no clue, but I thank god that he or she did, because now I have the best gift in my whole life, you." I said as I pulled her into a hug.

**Please please review. Or I'm not writing anymore.**

**Merry Christmas**


	4. Hello Father

The next day Giselle woke up hoping to convince her mother to go down to forks with her. Her grandfather wanted to see her, and make amends. He was sick, but he told Ella not to tell Bella, because he wouldn't want his daughter to come down in pity. Ella walked downstairs to see her mother making her breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie, how did you sleep?" Bella asked Ella.

"Fine, but Mom I need to talk to you about grandpa." Ella replied.

"I don't want to hear it Giselle, I'm not going down." Bella began to raise her voice.

"But Mom, he's sick. He is dying. The doctor gave him a year, and that is it. He told me not to tell you, he didn't want you hurt again. Mom he loves you." Ella told her.

"What does he have?" Bella asked with a sad look.

"He has liver cancer, Mom. When you left he starting drinking, but he stopped when I came and saw him. He is dying because of you; do you really want to live with that all your life? Knowing that you killed your father by not seeing him," Ella stated.

"Fine I will see him, but I am not promising anything. But it's the right thing to do. I still love him, you know. I just haven't gotten past my anger." Bella said. "I want to leave tomorrow morning. So pack tonight, and don't forget some heavier clothes, even though its summer in Forks it doesn't always feel that way."

"Thank you, Mom. You are the best mom. He will be so happy." Ella said as she hugged her mother. Bella sighed wondering if he would really be happy.

The next morning

"Ella, are you ready?" Bella yelled up the stairs.

"Yes, coming!" Ella answered. Two minutes later, Ella came running down the stairs. She had the most beautiful smile on her face.

"Ok let's go, we have an hour ride before we get there, and I know you want to spend more time with your grandpa." Bella said as she ushered her daughter to her car. Her black cougar was an upgrade from her truck, but she still loved her truck, so she gave it to Ella on her sixteenth birthday. She was ecstatic, because she always wanted it. After an hour of driving Bella and Ella saw the sign for Forks; she knew where everything was still, the school, and her home. Suddenly, Bella saw a sliver Volvo out of the corner of her eye. She shook her head thinking that it was crazy, he couldn't be back.

Two minutes later, she pulled her car into Charlie's driveway. She noticed nothing has change. She wondered if her bedroom has, and thought that it probably did. They got out of the car, and stood on the front porch; seconds later Ella knocked and the door opened.

"Hello Father," Bella said when she saw the surprised look on her father's face.

**Reviews people. I need them. Lol. That is all you're getting until I update again. So leave some love. I will try to review tomorrow.**


	5. Hello Bella

"Bella, my Isabella, you came," Charlie answered with shock in his eyes.

"Yes dad, I did. I heard you were sick." Bella said with sadness in her eyes.

"Ella you weren't supposed to tell her!" Charlie yelled at Ella. Ella just stood there in silence and listened to the conversation between her mother and her grandfather.

"Dad, why didn't you tell me? I would have come earlier. I would have had more time with you." Bella said when tears started to pour down her porcelain cheeks.

"It's going to rain, why don't you come inside and we will talk some more." Charlie muttered without looking at Bella. They followed him inside, nothing changed, and memories flooded Bella's memory.

"Nothing's changed. I am sort of glad." Bella said with a half laugh.

"Bella, I'm sorry." Charlie started. "I know I was wrong with yelling at you, and telling you to get rid of Ella. I don't know what I would do without her. She brought you back to me." He just stood there crying. Bella walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him for a hug. She was careful not to hurt him, he seemed so frail.

"Dad, I've always loved you. I was angry; Giselle was all that I had left after you know who left. I know I had you, but she was a piece of him that I needed to hold on to." Bella told her father.

"Just know I am so sorry. How long are you staying?" Charlie asked.

"A year, or until you," Bella cried. "I am sorry, dad. But you can't be here alone."

"You mean we are moving here." Ella finally broke her silence.

"If that is alright with you; I know it's your senior year and I wouldn't want to move you unless you didn't mind." Bella explained.

"No I wouldn't mind. My friends are that far away as long as I have my truck, I think I will be fine. Are you sure this is what you want though?" Ella asked her mother, who was looking at the floor.

"Yes this is what I want," Bella said with sadness in her eyes. She knew that her daughter didn't believe it. "Tomorrow we will look for a house to live in because we can't all fit here, then we will go get our stuff and get settled in." Bella told Giselle.

"Ok, well I am sort of tired. I think I am going to go up to bed. Mom, I am sleeping in your old room. Is that ok?" Ella asked.

"You don't even have to ask. Of course it's ok. As long as I can cuddle up with you for the night. Dad, I am sorry but your couch is uncomfortable." Bella replied.

"Of course, we can have one of our sleepovers like we used to." Ella said excitedly, knowing she sounded like she was five again.

"Ok baby, I will be up very soon. You go ahead; I'll meet you up there." Bella said with a smile. Ella said goodnight and headed upstairs. Bella was so happy she had such a great daughter.

"Bella, you've raise a wonderful beautiful woman. I am so proud of you. She looks like you too." Charlie said as he turned on the television.

"Thanks dad, I am just going to go walk around the house. I just want to see how it's changed. If you need anything, I'll be outside." Bella said as she started to walk out the door.

"Ok Bells," Charlie said before he fell asleep on the couch. Bella walked out the door to the side of the house where the forest dwelled. She could remember everything, and it hurt her. She started to sob; she knew that she had to be strong for her father. While she was crying, she heard a rustling of the leaves behind her. She didn't turn around because she didn't want to see the person standing behind her.

"Hello Bella," said a musical voice.

**Please please review. I hope you like it. I decided to write another chapter, this is it until tomorrow. Thanks again for all your support.**

**Love,**

**ADARKWITHINME**


	6. You

I turned around to see Edward leaning against a tree. He was as beautiful as ever, just as I expected. I stood there with my mouth hanging open, I was in shock. I never expected him showing up here, but I knew he would eventually.

"Hello Edward, what brings you here?" I said in a tranquil voice. Not knowing how he would respond. He looked like he was confused and he was thinking of what to say.

"You," was all he said. His face still looked like it was set in stone.

"Me?" Bella replied. "Why would you come here for me? And please answer me in a sentence." Bella was angry that he was there next to her in an instant; she didn't want him near her.

"Alice saw you, she said you were coming to see your dad so I thought I would come and see you," Edward told her as he smiled his crooked smile. He put his hand on her wrist and held it up as if he was going to examine her to see if she was real.

"Well I don't want to see you." Bella claimed as she removed her hand. He looked surprised when she was able to get out of his hold. He knew she couldn't do that before. She turned around to face the house, she didn't want to see him; it hurt her too badly.

"Bella.." Edward started to say but Bella interrupted him.

"No just go away, and stay away." She said and ran off in the woods. She was faster and more graceful. Bella loved the speed of a vampire, always have. Ever since Edward took her along for the ride; that's why she took up riding a motorcycle when he left her. She knew he wouldn't follow, he was too stubborn.

**Edward POV!**

I ran to her house, because I didn't want to make him self noticed until I wanted her to see him. When I slowed to a walk he saw her near the forest. I didn't really know what her expression was, or what she was feeling. I never knew that because he couldn't read her mind, which made him so frustrated. It was like she never changed, she still looked young and beautiful. But her smell was different, it wasn't the same, it was fainter. I wanted to walk up to her and hug her, kiss her, or touch, but he knew it was better to let her know he was there watching.

"Hello Bella," I said to her. She turned around and the shock filled her face. God she still makes me want her, I thought.

"Hello Edward, What brings you here?" She said in a cold but calm voice. She was never this calm around her, I thought. But he notice she changed, and must have moved on when I left. But he could only come up with one answer.

"You," I answered. I saw the hurt come into her eyes, her brownish eyes. I noticed her eyes were different as well; they had some topaz in them.

"Me? Why did you come here for me? And please answer in a sentence." Bella replied in a cool tone. I wanted to catch her off guard so he ran to her side.

"Alice saw you, she said you were coming to see your dad so I thought I would come and see you," I said as I smiled. I took her wrist in his hand and lifted it up; he wanted to see if this was a dream, if I could dream.

"Well I don't want to see you." Bella yelled at him as she pulled her wrist out of his hold. This is when I realized this wasn't human Bella, this was vampire Bella.

"Bella.." I started to say but Bella interrupted him.

"No just go away, and stay away." She said and ran off in the woods. She was faster and more graceful I noticed. I told myself; let her go she needed time to think. So I turned back and headed for my house.

**Need at least 40ish reviews for next update.**

**Love. SadlittleFairy.**


	7. Question and Answer

Question: How old is Bella physically?

Answer: She is 18

Also Edward knows that Bella is a vampire at the end of the last chapter.

Also there is only 31 reviews and I want at lest forty. Because there are like…1933 hits and only 31 reviews. So please review.


	8. Is This Him?

**Everyone was waiting patiently, so here is a new chapter.**

**Bella Pov**

I returned at the house, all the memories came back to me. Edward, his voice, his eyes, and just him; I realized that Ella and I couldn't live here, and then he would find out about her. And I was scared. I don't know how he will react, so he can't find out. I walked in the door to find Charlie, I mean dad waiting for me.

"Hey Bells, where did you go?" He asked me.

"Oh, just for a walk," I replied.

"Then why is there sadness in your eyes?" He asked me.

"There isn't," I said in a nasty tone. I knew he knew me better than I thought. Even as a vampire, he could read my emotions.

"Bella, can't you talk to me. I noticed you haven't aged at all, why is that?" Charlie asked wondering. I never knew he would notice that. I was in shock and I couldn't answer for a while. After I got my voice back, I sat down next to him on the old, aged stool.

"Dad, you don't need to worry about this now, you need all your strength to get better." I told him hopeful.

"Bella, I am dying. So I want to know, please." He pleaded. I couldn't get around this one, so I decided it was the right thing to tell him, and tell him from the start.

"Dad, you know the Cullens, well, Billy was right. They are vampires. But they are the ones who drink blood, or at least human blood. They drink animal blood. And right now telling you this is breaking the rules. There are vampires who rule, and they kill the vampires that make themselves known to the world. But this won't matter, because I am stronger than them. Yes, I am a vampire also. The one who changed me, Edward killed her mate when we were in Phoenix. The real story is, I went to Phoenix to save mom, but that was a trick. James, that was his name, wanted to get to me, because my blood smelled sweet and the Cullens protected me, so he was intrigued by me. So after Edward left me, she came for me. She told me that it was only fair that she killed me, mate for mate. I tried to say that we weren't together, but she wouldn't listen. So I fought her, I wanted to protect Ella, and because I fought her is the reason I am here now. She saw promise in me, so she let me live, but when I woke up after my three day sleep I killed her. I ran to the doctor to check if Ella was still living. It turned out she was, I was in shock because I was dead, technically. But I didn't crave blood. You see some vampires they have special powers, I have more than one. My powers are not needing to drink blood, and be able to eat normal food; I can create the element like fire, water, earth and fire; and I can have children. So that is it. Oh and Ella she is a half-vampire, she is only half because I consumed her when I was human and she has powers also." I finished. Charlie just sat there in shock, slowly his face moved into a more relaxed one.

"What are her powers?" Charlie asked me.

"Ella can read minds, create the elements like me, and she resists blood like I do. Oh and other vampires can use their powers on her, only I can because we have a connection, she gets that from me, because even as a human, I've had a very private mind." I answered him.

"Thank you for telling me. I think it needs to sit in my mind for awhile. I still love you Bella." Charlie said as he got up and went to the couch. He turned on the television and minutes later he fell asleep. I was worried about him, and if this secret would kill him faster. I decided that I would leave him alone to let it soak in, so I went to look for Ella. I walked upstairs and found her on my bed looking at a picture. When I came in she looked up at me, and I knew it was the picture of Edward and me.

"Mom, is this him?" Ella asked.

"Yes, I should tell you this now. He came back, I saw him today in the forest. I want you to stay away from him, please." I begged her.

"But he's my father, I want to meet him." Ella said to me.

"Yes, but I want to keep you a secret. I want him to stay out of my life. I don't want you to get hurt when he leaves again and I can't get hurt again either. Please Ella, listen to me for once." I told her.

"I'm sorry Mom, but I can't. Where does he live?" She asked me.

"I am not telling you that. If you want to meet him, find him on your own. And don't mention my name. You can meet him, but you can't tell him you're his daughter," I cried. She looked into my hurt eyes and understood. She nodded telling me that she won't tell him. We just sat there looking at his picture, and all the hurt came flooding back in my life.

**Edward's POV**

My home hasn't changed one bit, I noticed as I walked into the living room. The only thing that has changed was the amount of noise. My family didn't come back with me, because they are mad that I wanted to come back now. But I had to see if my Bella was here, or if she moved on. It seems she has, she was shock to see me, but she showed no emotion. But I noticed one important fact, that she was a vampire. So in my mind, I believe I have a chance. Suddenly I heard my cell phone ring, it actually made me jump.

"What Alice," I said into the phone.

"Is she there," My sister asked me in a rude tone.

"Yes, she is and guess what she's vampire." I answered; I could hear her gasp through the phone.

"What?" Alice yelled. "She can't be."

"But she is, so I may have a chance." I said while I smiled.

"Maybe I should come. I miss her so much." Alice stated.

"No, she is already freaked out that I am here, so stay where you are until I can make her comfortable with me again." I told her.

"Fine, but give me updates." Alice demanded.

"Ok, Alice." I finished then hung up the phone.

I might have a chance, I thought before I went out to hunt.

**Ok I want 50 reviews. Might take awhile to update; I have finals and colorguard and all. So I am busy busy. Review please. Thanks.**

**Sad Little Fairy.**


	9. Every Second, Every Minute

**Bella Pov**

The next morning, I went downstairs to check on my father. I found him and Ella watching a basketball game.

"Good morning, Bells. This came for you in the mail," Charlie said to me, then handed me an envelope. I opened it up to find a letter written in very neat handwriting. I knew right away that it was Edward's handwriting.

**Bella,**

**Please meet me at the Meadow**

**Around four**

**We need to talk.**

**Edward.**

I crumbled up the letter and threw it in the trash.

"Mom, are you going," Ella asked me without putting too much information in.

"No," I replied shortly.

"May I go?" She asked me, I looked at Charlie to find him confused.

"How will that look if you go and not I?" I asked her making a point.

"I will just tell him I was hiking, he will never find out." Ella cried.

"Ella, come outside for a minute please." I said as I walked out to the porch. "You can't go, I don't want you to. I will go, ok."

"Will you tell him about me?" Ella asked me with pleading eyes.

"Why do you want him to know about you? Aren't I good enough anymore?" I asked hurt.

"I just want to meet him; I don't have to like him." Ella told her Steeping towards her.

"Oh you will fall in love with him, he is perfect." I said backing away from her. "Please, I am going to go and see what he wants. Please stay here, like a good daughter. I will try and get up the courage to tell him about you. I will try, that is all I am promising you."

"Fine," Ella said quickly then went inside. I started to walk down the sidewalk, in the direction of the meadow. I knew I had some time to kill, before I saw Edward, so I took my time trying to figure out what he wanted. At least I have a way to defend my self, I thought, this time. On the way to the meadow, I closed my heart so I wouldn't get hurt. I turned into the woods, getting closer to the meeting spot. As I neared, I could sense that Edward was there waiting. I walked into the meadow, wanting to feel the sun on my skin. Edward stared at me, I didn't sparkle, I shimmer, for some odd reason I was more luminescent in the sun than a normal vampire, which means I can lure people easier.

"Edward, will you please stop staring." I asked him without looking at him.

"So I was right, you are one of us." He answered but got no closer.

"No really, did ever doubt that I wouldn't." I yelled at him as I turned to face him. His face was contorted with a mixture of fascination and pain.

"Who changed you?" He asked wondering.

"You don't need to know. It's none of your business." I stated in a cold voice.

"Please Bella. I need to know." Edward pleaded. I saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Don't call me that. I don't want you to know. I don't want you here. Don't you see that? If you hadn't left I wouldn't be this way." I yelled as I neared to tears.

"I was only trying to protect you." Edward cried as he walked up to me.

"Do you really want to know? It was Victoria, who changed me. She was going to kill me, but she saw I was fighting back and saw potential. I killed her when I woke up." I told him in an icy voice.

"Bell..Bella…Isabella. What should I call you?" Edward asked.

"Nothing, Don't say my name don't think of me. Because I haven't thought about you in years," I whispered as I turned around.

"I've thought of you, every sec, every minute, every day, and every year. I couldn't erase you out of my mind." Edward said as I walked out of the meadow. As I got far enough away, I broke down and cried. The hurt came flooding back, not in bits, but in huge chunks. I knew I had to get home to Ella, but I couldn't move. I could sense him behind me watching me cry. He didn't come any closer, even though I knew he wanted too. After a few minutes, he left me there alone.


	10. He Left Me, Remember?

"I've thought of you, every sec, every minute, every day, and every year. I couldn't erase you out of my mind." Edward said as I walked out of the meadow. As I got far enough away, I broke down and cried. The hurt came flooding back, not in bits, but in huge chunks. I knew I had to get home to Ella, but I couldn't move. I could sense him behind me watching me cry. He didn't come any closer, even though I knew he wanted too. After a few minutes, he left me there alone.

* * *

**I arrived home as it started raining. I went inside the house to find my daughter waiting for me. She saw the look in my eyes and ran up to wrapped her arms around me.**

**"What happened?" She asked as a friend, then as a nosy daughter.**

**"Nothing, please leave it be." I told her as I pulled out of her arms. She looked hurt, as she gave me one last look she stomped out of the house. "Ella, get back here." I yelled after her, knowing she wouldn't come.**

**

* * *

****Ella's POV**

**I can't believe her. I was only trying to comfort her. I wonder what happened between her and my father in the meadow. All of a sudden she heard a rustling coming from the forest. She saw a black figure in the distance, and decided to hide from it. She didn't want anyone to know she was there. Next she saw her mother come out of the how, and she assumed she was looking for her.**

**"Alice, please go away." Bella said in exasperated sigh.**

**"He is sad, you know. He needs you." The other figure said. She came out of the darkness, so I was able to see what she looked like. She was tiny like a pixy and had short spiky hair. The clothes she was wearing was very high fashion.**

**"He left me, remember. He doesn't need me," my mother said in a whisper.**

**"But you can be together, now that you aren't technically alive." Alice laughed.**

**"I don't care. Please go." Bella said in a little cry.**

**The figure turn around and start to leave when she said, "We used to be best friends, you know." She turned around the rest of the way, but before she walked away she looked me in the eyes and smiled. After she left, I went beside my mother.**

**"Mom, who was that, and don't lie to me." I asked her. She was on the ground sitting in a ball.**

**"That was your aunt." She whispered through the rain.**

**"I think she saw me." I said bluntly.**

**"You're probably right. I think we should leave." My mother told me. I sat down next to her, looking into her topaz eyes.**

**"Why?" I asked wondering what she was thinking, because she blocked me out.**

**"Because everything is unraveling, and I have seen what happens when you lie, you lose everything; just like I lost you." My mom said then cried dry sobs.**

**"You didn't lose me. But running away doesn't make anything better. I am stay here, until grandpa dies, I promised. And you should think about staying to. You have been through harder stuff, then some other vampires finding out your dirty little secrets. And I promise I won't go looking for them, because it's your story to share." I said, then got up and went for a run.**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

**I wonder if I should tell Eddie that he has a daughter. She has to be his; I could smell the vampire in her. No, I think I will let Bella tell him. This will be so much fun, to watch unravel. I hope they get back together. I miss Bella, and being able to dress her up. But wait, she was wearing pretty good clothes today, oh well. I can dress up her daughter. Oh I guess I should block this from my mind, so Eddie doesn't find out.**

**_Sorry I haven't updated in so long, and sorry its sort of short. I will try to keep up with the story better._**


	11. Lullaby

The Next Day- Bella's POV

The Next Day- Bella's POV

I woke up this morning feeling stiff. I believe it was from all the dry sobbing. I decided I had to stay because life without my daughter would be horrible. I realized that I had to figure out a way to tell Edward about her, but I am selfish because I want to keep her all to myself. But I can't, she wants to know who her father is. Gosh, he is amazing, caring, and absolutely loving, but I couldn't tell her that, because those feeling were ancient but they were down there somewhere. _He left you remember_, my conscience told me. I knew he did, but he deserved to know what happen, even if he was a jerk. I went downstairs, and saw that Ella and my father weren't there. My first instinct was to panic; I rushed around the house searching for them, and I notice they were no where to be found. I started to run outside, when they both came in laughing.

"Where were you?" I asked trying to calm my anger down. My father looked at me noticing the panic in my eyes.

"Bells, we were only out grocery shopping, it seems Ella has great taste in food like you do," My father answer coming to my side. He wrapped me in hug and said, "I'm sorry we worried you. Next time we will leave a note."

"Thank you," I said in a small voice. After that he let me go, and I ran out of the house. Once I was out of the house, I broke down and dry cried again. I thought someone had kidnapped them, I was so scared. After a few minutes of crying, someone block the little light the day had. Someone loomed over me. Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. As they picked me up, I looked up to see it was Edward. I looked into his eyes, and dry sobbed some more. Pain, it hurts so much when it's re-opened. After he saw that he was hurting me, he put me on the ground again and kneeled next to me.

"Bella, are you okay?" He said in a worried tone.

"No, Edward, and you're not making it any better," I said with venom in my voice. Suddenly he backs away giving me more space.

"I'm sorry; I will leave you alone if that's what you want." He said then turned to leave.

"Wait, I'm sorry Edward. Don't leave." I begged wanting to hear his voice again because it always comforted me. He came to my side again and sat down. I sighed and closed my eyes to get some composure. He waited patiently, while I controlled my emotions. Because my emotions weren't so controlled, I got a vision. _I was standing in the rain, watching a baseball game that the Cullen's were playing. And I was cold. Suddenly Edward pushed me behind his back. Just like he did when I was human; he said to put my hair around my face to block out my smell. _All of a sudden I was back in the present; I realized that my vision didn't go ahead in time, but back to the past. I looked at Edward, he was staring at me.

"What happened?" He asked curious.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" I lied.

"Because you got that blank look on your face, just like Alice does when she gets a vision." He answered in his velvet voice.

"Oh it's nothing." I said as I got up. He pulled me down again. "Edward, let go." I growled and the ground shook.

"Please Bella," he pleaded. I sat down again and curl leg close to my chest and put my arms around them.

"It's one of my powers, I can see the future and now apparently I can see the past. I saw us in the baseball field, I was still human." I explained to him.

"Powers, you have more than one?" Edward asked with shock on his perfect face.

"Yes, I have multiple powers." I told him. I knew he wanted me to elaborate, so I did. "As I said I can see the future. Do you remember that shaking? That was me; I can create and control the elements like earth, water, and fire. Also, I don't drink blood, I eat normal food. Any kind of blood makes me ill, still." I finished with a sigh.

"That's amazing. You're amazing." He said as he reached for me. I stood up quickly.

"I think it's best if you don't touch me." I said in cool tone. He stood up and walked towards me.

"Why is that?" He asked in a somewhat innocent tone.

"Because," I growled at him and the ground shook again.

"You have a horrible temper, now that you are a vampire." He laughed.

"You irritate me; I don't like things that irritate me." I said plainly.

"So you don't like me?" He gave me a sad look.

"No I don't. Why should I?" I asked him with a smirk on my face.

"Well, you should remember that you use to love me; that you would have done anything to be with me." He said with his famous crooked grin.

"Yes that is true. But I'm not a naïve human anymore, and you don't dazzle me anymore." I said coldly.

"I don't dazzle you anymore?" he sounded sad.

"No, why would you? I am not a stupid human, who falls in love with a vampire that broke her heart." I said in a shaky voice, not sure how he will react.

"You were never stupid, and I didn't mean to break your heart. I was trying to help you." He said in a whisper.

"How did you help me? You took everything from me. My innocence, my life, and my heart, you could say I was dead." I yelled at him, and I saw his eyes go dark.

"I didn't take anything that you weren't willing to give. You gave me your innocence, and your heart. I didn't take your life, you did by trying to follow me into the forest, knowing you would get lost." He growled at me.

"You're so stubborn. You're always right. I hate you. Why can't you just leave me be." I cried, as the rain started to pour down.

"Bella, control yourself." He said as he pinched his nose.

"No, I won't control myself!" I yelled as the ground shook. "You broke me, you made me like this. I don't feel anything anymore." I said as a collapsed on the ground and started to shake. I was just like a werewolf, not being able to control my temper or powers and starting to shake by trying to control it.

"Bella, you need to control it, you could hurt someone." Edward whispered in her ear.

"Don't you think I know that?" I growled at him. He started to hum my lullaby, while he sat next to me stroking my hair with his delicate fingers. After a few minutes, the rain stopped and the ground stopped shaking and I was in control. I sat up and said, "Thank you, Edward. It's never been that bad."

"I caused it, I'm sorry. Do you really want me to leave you alone? I will if it's best for you." Edward said as he looked in my eyes. It was like he was trying to search for an answer.

"No, you don't have to leave." I sighed.

"Really?" He asked in a surprised voice.

"Yes, but I must go in now. Goodbye Edward." I whispered as I stood up and headed towards the house.

"Goodbye Bella, Sleep well." He laughed. For once, you could see the happiness in his eyes.


	12. Trust

Note: Ok, Saying I then He isn't not changing perspective

**Note: Ok, Saying I then He isn't not changing perspective. You have to say he…because you can't always say I. Also, I know how I am going to write my story, so be patient. Everything will unravel eventually. Just please be patient, A story takes awhile. Also no story is perfect. If you don't like how I am writing it…don't read it. Thank you. Sorry if it was a bit angry, but yeah. I appreciate suggestions and the reviews.**

**Edward's POV**

After Bella went inside, I decided to head home and change. I wanted to make sure she slept tonight, so I was going to sneak in her room and sing her to sleep like I used to. I knew that I had to gain her trust back, sometimes it feels like she is giving in, and then sometimes it feels like she is taking a step back. My cell phone rang on the way home; I slowed down to pick it up.

"Yes Alice, What do you need?" I asked my sister through the phone.

"What are you thinking; you can't go to her house!" Alice yelled at me.

"Why can't I?" I asked curious.

"We'll talk when you get here since you're only about a mile out." Alice said abruptly, and then she hung up. She was right; I was only a mile from where I live. As I approached the house, I saw most of the lights were on. I walked up the front porch steps, and then enter the house. Alice was waiting for me on the couch.

"Now why can't I go to her house," I inquired.

"You just can't. You need to give her some space." Alice muttered angrily.

"She hasn't been sleeping." I said to her.

"She's a vampire remember, she doesn't sleep." Alice pointed out.

"I still can't get that through my head. But maybe I could talk to her then." I whispered.

"Please Edward, leave her be." Alice cried with a look of exasperation on her pretty, sculpted face.

"There's something you're not telling me. That's why when I am around you've been thinking of random things. Tell me Alice now." I growled at her.

"I can't. I promised Bella I wouldn't tell you. She'll tell you when she is ready, just don't push her. She's more powerful than you'll ever know." Alice warned me.

"I know what she can do. I've seen it tonight." I told her, and then walked outside. I knew I needed to talk to Bella, so I shoved a thought in her head, hoping it would work.

_"Bella I need to speak with you please. This is important. Meet me in the meadow."_

I ran to the meadow, and waited for my love to show.

**Bella's POV**

I heard his plead for me to meet him; I was afraid of what he wanted. I walked up to my room, and found Ella on my bed waiting for me.

"Are you ok?" She asked me.

"Yes, but I have to go back out. Don't worry so much, love." I reassured her.

"I can't help it. Ever since we moved back here, you're different." Ella said.

"Old memories, I'll be fine." I told her, and then I walked out of my room. Two minutes later, I arrived in the meadow. I saw him standing there, his back turn towards me. I walked up on him, and he turned around to look at me.

"I still can't get in your mind." He whispered.

"My mind has always been private." I reminded him.

"I didn't like it then, I don't like it now." He said as he came closer to me.

"It's best that you keep your distance and tell what you wanted to see me about." I uttered to him, as I retreated back.

"Fine, are you hiding anything from me? Something I need to know?" He grumbled.

"Not that I know of," I replied knowing he didn't know. I know Alice, and I knew she didn't say anything. I saw the anger come across my face.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "I know you're lying to me. Please Bella you can trust me."

"How can I trust you? You lost that trust years and years ago, when you abandoned me. I don't want to hear it was for my own good, because really it wasn't. I'm sorry Edward." I said then ran out of the meadow. I didn't stop at my house, so many memories were flooding back to me, that I had one place, one person I wanted to see.

I arrived at the door, knocked on it swiftly and waited. A few seconds later, the door opened. "Jacob." I whispered.


	13. It's your death wish

Sorry for the long delay

_**Sorry for the long delay. I haven't been in the country for a few weeks….so yeah. Here we go. Comments are appreciated.**_

**Bella's Pov.**

**"Jacob," I whispered. There he was, as big as ever. He just stood there, in shock; I could see it on his tan face. "May I come in?"**

**"Bella, you shouldn't be here. Go home." He growled at me.**

**"What you're not going to let me in? I just want to speak to you." I asked him.**

**"You're not human anymore. You let him change you." He said as he shivered with anger. I knew who he was referencing to, and I saw his hatred for Edward. I knew I had to tell him the truth. It was hard not too.**

**"No, he wasn't the one who changed me Jacob." I told him flat out. I saw the astonishment flash into his brown eyes.**

**"Then who was it?" He whispered to me, his anger slowly faded away.**

**"Victoria, she was taking revenge for Edward killing her mate. She wanted to kill Edward's mate, but she didn't know he left me. She was intrigued when she found out later. I killed her when I woke up." I explained to him as I sat on his front porch steps. He sat down beside me, at least an arm length away from me. "I am sorry to hear about your father, it must have been hard for you."**

**"I hear Charlie is dying. I am sorry, Bella. My dad's death was quick; I bet your dad's death is going to be harder on you." Jacob said to me. I remember his dad died in his sleep; it made me so sad.**

**"Jacob, can I tell you something? When Victoria bit me, I was pregnant with Edward's child. I don't know how I became pregnant because they are frozen in time, so to speak. I was so afraid that my child would die, but her being already half vampire, she lived. I have a beautiful girl named Giselle. I needed to tell someone, and I wanted to tell you." I cried out.**

**"Why did you want to tell me that?" He yelled into my face.**

**"Because you were my best friend," I yelled back.**

**"That's all I was to you. Didn't you know that I loved you; I fell in love with you at the bon fire at the beach. But no, you had to love the vampire. You could never love the wolf." He bellowed as he got up and paced. **

**"I do love you Jacob. But I was so in love with Edward, it over powered my love for you. It still does. He's back. And I don't know what to do. Whether I should tell him about Ella, or just leave things alone. I came to you, Jacob. Please help me. I need help." I said dry weeping.**

**"You don't need my help, Bella. You never did." He said as he started to walk back into his house.**

**"Jacob, wait. I do. When he left me, I broke into a million pieces. I am just trying to put them back together. Everything was fine, until I came back to Forks. It's all falling apart again." I whispered to him, holding him back from going inside. He looked down at my pale, white hand, feeling the cold on his burning arm.**

**"Bella, I thought you were dead. Well, technically you are." He laughed. It was so good to hear his laugh. He pulled my back on the porch steps, inching a bit closer to me this time. "He may break you again. I loathe Edward, but he has the right to know. Wow, I can't believe I said that." He chuckled.**

**"I guess. Did you know you aged?" I asked him as I punched him in the arm, knowing it wouldn't hurt me.**

**"Yes, I wanted to age a bit more. Now I am twenty-one, but I aged my body less, because I looked twenty-one when I was sixteen." He said as he flashed his huge smile at me. "How old are you?"**

"**I am eighteen." I told him with a wink. I was so deliriously happy that we were back to normal, or as normal as we will ever be.**

"**I remember some of you guys having powers, do you have any?" He asked wondering.**

"**I have numerous powers. I have no clue why I got so many." I answered him with a smile.**

"**What powers do you have?" He said almost bouncing up and down.**

"**Didn't you notice the ground shaking when I was yelling; well I can control the elements on earth. I also can see the future and the past. Oh, and I don't drink blood, actually I am still repulsed by it." I enlightened him.**

"**Wow Bells, you're powerful. I think you should kick Edward's ass. Sorry." Jacob growled.**

"**No, I should. I will. Thanks Jacob. I should go. Ella is probably waiting for me. If you want to meet her, come by the house. I think she will be happy to meet her godfather." I answered him, seeing the happiness flow in his face.**

"**Godfather, thank Bella. I will. I missed you." He said as he hugged me. "Gosh, you stink." That made me laugh; I waved goodbye to him and ran home. As I arrived I saw Edward sitting on my steps.**

"**Edward, can't you leave me alone for one night?" I asked smugly.**

"**NO!" he growled. **

"**I am telling you for the last time. Leave me be." I snarled back.**

"**Not until you tell me what you're hiding from me." He said as he took a step towards me. I narrowed my topaz eyes at him.**

"**It's your death wish," I said as I tackled him.**


	14. Your Eyes

"Bella you don't want to do that. I might hurt you." Edward told me, trying to pry me away from him.

"I highly doubt that, I believe I'm stronger than you now," I snarled at him, wrapping my hands around his throat, even though I knew it wouldn't hurt him. So I turned my hands into huge heating pads, burning his cool skin.

"Bella, please stop. That hurts." Edward pleaded. I saw the pain in his eyes. After a few minutes, I gave up. I collapsed to the ground and started to dry sob. "Bella," He said to me, trying to reach for me, but I moved away.

"I'm a monster Edward. I've keep my secrets from you because I was trying to stay safe. When you left, I was so hurt, I was broken. I barely could function, and I don't want to feel like that again. But that's in the past now. I guess I should tell you something. It may surprise you, but you have a right to know. Edward, do you remember that night where things got a bit carried away, with us?" I asked him, looking in his topaz eyes.

"Yes." He said with a smile on his face, and waited for me to continue.

"Well, I don't know how it happened, but I got pregnant with your child." I told him straight out. I saw the total shock on his perfect face. "The baby survived Victoria's bite, seventeen years ago; I had a baby girl; your child; a half vampire with powers just like ours." I waited for him to speak.

"I have a child? And you didn't tell me. You didn't find me and try to tell me." He yelled in my face.

"You didn't deserve to know and the way you're acting now, I was right not to tell you." I calmly told him. "I didn't want to give you the chance to take another thing that I love so much away from me; I was not going to allow you to take my daughter."

"You still should have told me Bella," he growled trying to control his temper.

"I had no clue where you went, and I wasn't going to uproot Ella and risk you taking her from me; Or her wanting to be with you and not me. I wasn't going to give up the only thing I had in life, the only thing that kept me sane, because I already lost you and my father." I explained to him my reasons.

"You're father is still alive, so you didn't lose him." He told me, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"This is the first time I've seen my father in seventeen years, when I told him I was pregnant, he told me that I had to get rid of the baby but I couldn't. She was the only thing I had left of you since you took everything that you gave me away from me." I said in a hurried whisper.

"I never took anything, it still in your house; even though it was selfish of me I put everything under a floorboard in your room. You see I came looking for you; two years after I left I couldn't bear being away from you anymore, so I came back. But you already left and your father didn't know where you were." He murmured.

"So you came back, and you thought it would all go back to what it was. You are sadly mistaken, because it could never go back to what it was. Even if I went back to you, I would never fully trust you, and I would always think about the next time you would leave for the better. "I yelled at him, trying to control my powers.

"I wasn't going to leave you again. Alice couldn't see you either, so I spent seventeen years hoping I would see you again. Has she ever asked about me, our daughter?" He asked me with pleading eyes.

"Ella has asked about you, more in the past few years. I always tried to avoid her, but now she knows you're here, and knows what you look like. She has your eyes, well your human eyes, they're green. So I guess if I don't let her meet you, she'll find you on her own," I told him, "So are you ready to meet your daughter?"

SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!! REVIEWS…..I LOVE THEM!!!


End file.
